Problem: Convert $\dfrac{87}{25}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $87 \div 25 = {3}\ \text{ R } {12}$ So the improper fraction has $3$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${3} \times \dfrac{25}{25} = {\dfrac{75}{25}}$ This quotient $3$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $12$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{12}}{25}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${3}\ {\dfrac{12}{25}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{75}{25}} + {\dfrac{12}{25}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{87}{25}$.